Many enterprise portal system content administration tools are based upon use of content meta-models. Enterprise portal system administrators use modeling tools to describe and implement enterprise portal content structures and for applying relevant permissions on enterprise portal content structures, for example business objects and business-object relationships. When using the administrative modeling tools, modeling concept and tool complexity and uncoordinated/inconsistent additions, changes, and/or deletions of and to the often many available enterprise portal content structures results in difficult administration of the enterprise portal system content. An inability to effectively administer enterprise portal content structures often leads to a high total cost of ownership for the enterprise portal system.